This invention relates generally to golf clubs, and more particularly concerns improvements in irons for use in the rough where grassy conditions normally interfere with desired engagement of the ball with the iron.
It is known that the ball striking face of an iron should engage the ball in such manner that controlled backspin is imparted to the golf ball. This function is impaired when the ball lies in the rough, for the grass will tend to come between the ball and the grooved striking face of the iron head in such manner that it will interfere with frictional contact and will prevent development of proper ball backspin. No way was known, prior to the present invention, to solve this problem in the manner affording unusual and special advantages in construction, mode of operation and results as described herein. Such advantages exceed those described in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,796, as will appear. In this regard, prior constructions required the use of a ceramic core to form an opening in the head to receive weighting powder. Leaching of the core to remove it frequently resulted in fracture development in the head itself. Other weight adjustment methods as by adding steel wool, lead or set screws in the shank of the club led to problems with changing the center of gravity of the club.